


It Was Cold, But It Got Warm

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Gambler [11]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Just so all you kiddies know, Love, M/M, Narrative, also, there's a little bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were barely eighteen when we crossed collective hearts. It was cold, but it got warm when you barely crossed my eye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Cold, But It Got Warm

Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. prided himself on his all-business nature. It had gotten him promoted quickly, and it had gained him a lot of respect from the people he worked with, from both above and below. He was known as a strict man with a strong business sense and only a couple of weaknesses, such as Captain America and peanut-butter cups. He was a man of few words, but he was quite personable, and people trusted him easily. He could get out of any situation single-handedly. But it was this persona he exuded that made him feel alone, sometimes. This was before he was put in charge of Clinton Francis Barton, alias “Hawkeye”, former circus performer and the greatest archer that S.H.I.E.L.D. as a whole had ever laid eyes on, apparently. Phil had been reserving judgement until he met the man.

The day he met Clint Barton was a day that would live in infamy. He saw Clint once - _once_ , all the goddamn man did was walk into the fucking room, and that was _it_. Everything Phil knew about being professional and being respected and being quiet in the face of anything and everything flew right out the window, along with his sanity and his loneliness. He was in _love_ with this archer, and he knew he had to do something about it. Clint made him feel warm and content, and damned if he was going to let that pass him by.

Three months later, and he was dating Clint, and he was madly in love. Everyone still respected him, but, now, he went home to a bright apartment and a happy boyfriend and a warm state of mind.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
